The way to my heart
by misohappynoodle
Summary: A Sasha x Connie fanfic Can Connie win his way into Sasha's heart over her love for food?
1. Chapter 1

The way to my heart

A Sasha X Connie Fan fiction

A/n: I apologize in advanced for cheesy puns and fluffiness you have been warned anyways enjoy :3

Connie and Sasha had always been the best of friends since they joined the 104th training squad. They were both the comic relief in the group.

Connie sat on his bunk bed in the room that he shared with Jean, Eren and Armin. He stared at the ceiling his stomach in a knot.

What is this weird feeling he thought. Connie had never felt such a feeling in all his life not even when he was getting his ass kicked by Mikasa in sparing or when fighting against titans. It was different it was a warm tingly feeling that he couldn't quite explain. It was like a warm sweater on a cold winter day. A warmth that spread throughout his body like a wildfire. But what was causing this feeling well that was the mystery. He wanted to ask his friends about the way he felt but they would probably just brush him off or make fun of him especially Jean.

Two more days passed and Connie still felt the knotin his stomach and tingly warmth throughout his body. Being frustrated at this unknown feeling he decided he would ask for Jean's and Armin's advice. He would ask Eren but Eren's sole purpose seems to want to kill titans and that's it. They finished eating their meal in the lunch hall and were walking back to their room.

"Hey Jean. Can I get your opinion on something?" Connie asked nervously

"Sure what's going on bro?"

"Um well the past few days I have been feeling really weird and I don't know what's going on. I have like this tight knot in my stomach and an mysterious warm tingly feeling throughout my body."

"Hm.. Well..It sounds to me like you have the flu the warmth is probably from a fever and the knot in the stomach is probably stomach pain which is a symptom of the flu. I had the flu two weeks ago bro it ain't fun. You should go see Hanji she can give you medicine have you feeling better in no time." Jean said plumping down onto the bed.

"oh ok."

Connie hurried off to Hanji's office.

Hanji why didn't I think of coming to her first she knows the most about the human body and everything. Connie thought.

He walked towards Hanji's office. Before he could grab the handle to the door the door swung open revealing Mikasa. She looked different than her usually stoic self. Her face was flushed and she seemed uneasy. maybe she got the flu to and had a high fever?

"Let me know how it goes! Good luck! Bye Mikasa!" Hanji beamed

"will do." Mikasa smiled back at Hanji

Hanji looked at Connie who harbored an extremely confused expression on his face

"Hello dear what can I help you with today? Do you want to hear about titans? How titans evolved? Titan fun facts hmm?"

"umm.. no. You see I think I'm sick. I have had a knot in my stomach the past few days and I haven't been able to eat and I get this warm tingly feeling in my body."

"hmm.."Hanji thought

Connie stood looking down at the floor for a few minutes

"I think you have caught the bug that seems to be going around her darling. Everyone seems to have it lately. Do not fret though dear child it is not an illness of the sorts you think. Its an emotionally illness, its easily curable we just have to figure out what is the cause of your love bug hehe." Hanji laughed

Connie looked at her with an even more confused look. Love? How was he in love? Who was he in love with? WHAT? Tons of questions circled his mind

"What are you saying Hanji?"

"You are in love Connie. We just have to figure out who it is. Is it Christa? She's quite pretty isn't she. Or maybe is it Annie? No she's too tough for you?.. It's not Mikasa right?!" Hanji beamed this was very amusing to her

Connie didn't reply he was still processing everything. Was he in love?

"is It Mikasa? Because I would be sorry to tell you that she has a love bug but it isn't you."

Connie finally snapped back into reality

"No. I don't love Mikasa and we all already know that she loves Eren."

"HAHAHA! It's not Eren!" Hanji beamed excitedly

"who is it?" Connie asked curious he and Jean were sure it was Eren

"you will see in good time little Connie. Anyways I want to know who is it that you love. I've pretty much mentioned all the girls names already. Although I'm pretty sure I am missing one. Hmm. Wait Sasha! What about Sasha you guys are best friends!"

The sound of her name rolling out of Hanji's mouth made his heart jump in his chest and his cheeks flushed.

Hanji stood there looking at the blushing boy. He was obviously in love with Sasha!

"umm Hanji. What If I do love Sasha, we've been best friends for like two years now I'm probably friend zoned." Connie sighed

"Hmm well I wouldn't quite count yourself out yet lad. I think you should drop little hints. Like things that she likes and write it as a secret admirer. It will be like an experiment!"

"that actually sounds like a good idea Hanji! Thank you!I'll let you know how it goes!" Connie hugged Hanji!

"You are very welcome my dear."Hanji patter the nearly bald headed boy

The following days Connie had worked with Armin on a very deliberate plan on how to find his way into Sasha's heart. Little had he known that Sasha already harbored feelings for him that she didn't know about. Connie planned to leave Sasha mysterious food in her bedroom every day. He would wait to see if she mentioned whom she hoped it was from, since he knew she would come and talk to him about it. This plan was set up for success not matter what because he would find out how she truly felt.


	2. Chapter 2: You are berry lovely

Chapter two: You are berry lovely

Today was the first day of their 7 day plan. Armin was truly brilliant with creating magnificent plans. His plans were always very well thought out. This plan was quite cheesy and sappy but that's exactly how Sasha made Connie feel.

Mondays were never fun days in training. Levi was always so harsh on them and he hated Mondays which meant brutal working out, courses and of course combat. Sasha and Connie were always partners for combat practice and today was no exception.

"Hey baldie!" Sasha chimed walking towards her best friend

"Oi! I am not bald! I just have a buzz cut."Connie replied hostilely

"I know I was just kidding. Oh so the other night Krista, Mikasa and I were looking for something to watch and there was this show called avatar the last air bender and you look like Aang! How cool would that be if you were the avatar Connie! You could bend all the elements and defeat all the titans!" Sasha chuckled

Connie stared at her blankly. He had no idea what the hell she was talking about, but he couldn't help but think about how cute Sasha is. His face started heating up and that oh too familiar feeling starting emitting from his stomach.

_I hope our plan works _Connie thought.

The day could not go by fast enough. As expected training was brutal and everyone was tired and exhausted but they would have to get up early in the morning and clean the whole bathroom because Jean got them in trouble with Levi.

As everyone was showering Armin and Connie met up.

"So I was able to get the Berries! Here!" Armin handed Connie a little wooden basket with an assortment of berries he'd never seen before.

"What type of berries are these? There aren't any poisonous ones right?"

"Nope. I read up on them to make sure. I believe I was able to acquire strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries." Armin informed

"Thank you so much Armin! I really owe you one if you ever need help with anything just let me know!" Connie said hurrying down the hall with a small note and basket in hand.

"No problem!" Armin shouted giving a thumbs up to Connie. He really hoped that he would succeed.

_All my friends seem to be in love lately. First Mikasa and now Connie what's next Eren or Jean? But I am glad to see them happy together. If only she could peel her eyes off of her for one minute and look at me. That would make me really happy._ _Connie is closer to her than I am, maybe he could help me?_ Armin thought strategically.

Connie's heart pounded in his chest with each step he took getting closer to Sasha's room. Once he got there he slowly turned the knob and to his prevail no one was in the room.

_Whew. _

Connie looked at the two pairs of bunk beds and maneuvered to the one on the far right on the top. He carefully set the basket and note down on top of her pillow. He picked up his feet carefully to make sure he didn't disrupt of move any of the items on the floor and there was a lot. Their room looked like a tornado had run through it and knocked everything on the floor. Without staying in the room for much longer Connie exited and went back to his room anxiously waiting for supper.

_I really hope this works. And that she doesn't think that it's creepy. But what if she thinks it's one of the other guys. I wonder if she likes someone already. _Tons of questions flooding Connie's mind as he stood there in deep thought. Anxiety flowing through his veins.

_It's ok Connie. Now backing out plus Armin is going to a lot of trouble to try and help you. _Connie finally decided and put the fruit basket down.

With the feeling of both hope and rejection he exited the room. Wishing upon all the stars in the sky that Sasha would enjoy it.

"The was one of the worst training days." Sasha said walking down the hallway with Krista.

"mmn, but at least it will help us get better at killing titans!" Krista replied happily.

The two females continued to converse about training today and a little bit of gossip not even realized where Mikasa went.

The eventually were approaching the room.

"oh Sasha I have to go to the library really quick to find a book about…uh.. history about the wall!" Krista said hesitantly

"Oh okie! I'll see you at dinner then! I'll make sure to save food for you!" Sasha replied turning to door knob to their room.

Krista hurried down the hall towards the staircase in the direction of the library.

Sasha sloppily kicked off her mood endued boots and climbed onto the bed. Being quite oblivious Sasha didn't realize the basket until her head met with it.

"What the heck?!" Sasha said sitting up and observing the object in front of her.

Examining the basket she read the note

_**Berries for a berry lovely lady**_

The note indicated no one in particular.

Sasha said there wondering if this was some sick joke Jean was playing on her because she threatened to tell Marco about his little secret. Sasha popped one of the strawberries into her mouth savoring the unfamiliar taste.

_Who would give these to me? Maybe I accidentally ate it and it was for Krista or Mikasa! Ahhh. It was probably for one of them and this secret admirer put it on the wrong bunk! It seems like something Reiner would do for Krista or a guy that likes Mikasa and there are so many. I'll just ask them about it at dinner tonight. _Sasha concluded and continued to eat the berries.

Connie laid on his bed his mind all over the place.

_Dinner is going to be painful. _

At the library:

Armin was looking for more books about the outside world to tell Eren about when a book on the shelf started moving.

"Oh opps! Sorry! A-ah Hi Armin!" Krista said appearing from the empty space where the book had previously been on the bookshelf.

Armin blushed ad the sight of the godess like beauty that was before him. He always thought about how wonderful Krista was! This was a chance meeting like the Romance novel he had just finished!

"Hi Krista.. what brings you to the library?"

"Well I was looking for a book about the ancient history about the walls. Hanji had asked me to do some research about. Also does something feel weird going on lately? I can't quite put my finger on it but its seems like someone in the air! On my way here I walked past the corporal and he has a slight smile on his face!" Krista informed

"Ohh..hmm.."

_I wonder if the Corporal has caught the same love sickness that Connie seems to have. It isn't February so it is quite odd that everyone seems to be acting like this._

"Anyways I'll see you around Armin!"

What happened next is Krista gestured a hug and Armin complied

Hugging the slightly smaller goddess blonde haired beauty.

His heart beat was erratic and he was freaking out!

_Maybe Connie could help me get better at talking to Krista_

Back in the dining hall lots of events were occurring in the lives of the teenage trainees. Love to be exact.

Connie sat down at his usual table with Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Marco and of course Sasha.

Sasha in fact always sat next to Connie.

"Hey Connie, something really weird happened today."

Connie gulped forcing himself to swallow the forkful of food he had in his mouth.

"W-W-What happened…?"

A/n: Hello! Hehe sorry for the slight cliff hanger but I gotta go to sleep! . and I am sincerely sorry I have not updated my stories nor posted any in a while! Exams have consumed my life recently and school is just ugh gets in the way or anime and fandoms! Anyways be expecting some new stories as well as updates! Hope you are enjoy the story so far! It would mean the world to me if you left reviews! Anyways hope you are having or had an amazing day!

GOOD Night :)


End file.
